LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S9 P1/Transcript
(Erin is seen running off before she catches her breath under a tree) Erin: *Panting* Whew! That was close! But as long as Slimy holds them there, I'll be alright, now then. (Erin looks around) Erin: Anyone need backup? (Erin suddenly hears Jessica screaming) Erin: ! Jessica!? (Erin runs off to find Jessica up in the air being wrapped up in something) Erin: What the hell...? Jessica: ERIN HELP ME! (Erin sees a targhul near a wall with a VERY long tongue that seems to be what's wrapped around Jessica) Licker Erin: Ooookay, that's freaky. Jessica: ERINA!!! Erin: Oh right! Hang on Jess! (Erin shoots ice shards at Licker) Licker: *Hiss* (Licker dodges the shards) Erin: Ah come on! (Licker suddenly lunges down toward Erin and lands in front of her) ERin: !! (Licker thrusts his claw upward and slashes her arm) Erin: GAAAH!!! Jessica: Erin no! (Jessica then grabs the tongue and tries to pull herself free) Jessica: Nnn, come on let go! (Erin holds her bleeding arm) Erin: *Growls* You're not taking my arm THAT easily! (Erin covers the arm in ice to stop the bleeding) Erin: There we go, that should keep it sealed up! Licker: *Snarl* Erin: Now get your slimy tongue off my friend! Licker: *Hiss* Erin: Do it! Licker: *Hiss* Jessica: *Struggling* Erin: Alright, have it your way! (Licker charge forcing Erin to do the same. The scene goes over to Alex, Peter and Izuku who are facing off against 3 Targhul Grimm) Gol Isha Lucks Izuku: Ah crap! Lucks: Lookie what we got here boys! Isha: Some fresh meat! Gol: I'll feast on your bones! Alex: Don't bet on it! Ready Pete! Peter: Right behind you Alex! Izuku: I'm ready too! Alex: GO! (The 3 charge) Alex: Let's do it! Peter: I'll web 'em up! Isha: Don't bet on it! (Isha attacks as Peter dodges, webbing his hands together) Isha: Rah! Peter: Got him! Izuku: My turn! Alex: Let him have it Deku! Isha: Huh?! Izuku: DETROIT!!! Isha: !!! NO WAIT!!! (Izuku punches Isha away) Izuku: SMASH!!! Gol: !! Lucks: ISHA!!! Izuku: Alright! Lucks: ISHA!!! Izuku: Alright! Gol: You little shit! Lucks: You'll die for that! Izuku: Oh no. (The two Captains become enraged as they charge toward the three) Alex: !! Peter: Look out! (The Captains jump toward the three before the scene cuts to Blaze and Popsicle being held by Slimer) Popsicle* Whimpering* Blaze: Just. Frickin'. Kill me. Slimer: Aww come on you two! Popsicle: Please stop.... Blaze: Just kill us. Slimer: Why would I do that? Popsicle: Mercy.... Slimer: Awwww. Blaze: The moment you let me go, I'm gonna turn you into glass! (Blaze continues struggling) Blaze: Just you wait and see! Slimer: Aww come on you guys you- (Suddenly a Grimm Commander appears) Slimer: What the!? Glass Glass: Did I hear my name? Blaze: Ah, Commander Glass! Popsicle: OH THANK GOD!! Glass: What is going on here? Blaze: This stupid slime somehow shut off our powers ma'am! Slimer: Hey I'm not stupid. Popsicle: SHE KEEPS KISSING ME!! Glass: Huh? Popsicle: Yes! Please help us! Glass:... *Looks at SLimer* Why the hell are you kissing Popsicle? Slimer: *Shrugs* She's cute. Glass:.... What...? Slimer: Yeah. I'd kiss you to but I kinda need to hold on to these two till Blake gets here. Glass: Blake you say? Slimer: Yeah. Glass: You really think I'm gonna let that happen? Slimer: Huh? Glass: I'm gonna rip you to pieces first, then I'm gonna kill that light demon myself. Blaze: Yeah! Popsicle: Please do! Slimer: Sorry lady, but you're not gonna beat me like that. Glass: Really now? Slimer: Yeah! No matter what, I won't let them go! Glass: You wanna bet? (Glass holds a hand and several shard objects appear in her hand) Slimer: Huh? (Glass shoots one at Slimer's head) Slimer: AHH! *Ducks* HEY!! Glass: Last chance. Let them go now. Slimer: NO! (Slimer suddenly morphs into a ball and starts to bounce away) Popsicle: AHH!! HELP!! Blaze: This is fucking RIDICULOUS!! Glass: Hey! Get back here! (Glass chases Slimer. The scene goes over to Jack battling several enemies) Jack: My god I've taken out so many but I feel like I haven't put a dent in the army! (Jack sets fire to another Grimm as he pants) Jack: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up...! ???: Hey look at that boys! ???: The poor Shadow's losing it! Jack: Gnn... (Jack continues to attack, but he soon falls to one knee) Jack: *Panting* Crap.... ???: What's say we finish this fool off? ???: With pleasure! ???: I've never had Shadow to eat before! Jack: You little- (A Grimm Targhul then kicks Jack down) Jack: Nn! ???: Hehe. ???: No one's here to protect you now boy. Jack:...You sure? ???: Hm? (Suddenly, the two Targhul are punched away by Jirosoyu) ???: !! ???: GRAH!! Jack: I knew it! (Scott then runs over) Scott: Jack! Jack: Hey man... Scott: You okay? Jack: Just a bit tired is all. Scott: Well don't worry. Me and Jiro will handle this. Jirosoyu: Yeah! Jack: Awesome. Scott: *Nods* (Scott then turns toward the Grimm) Scott: Now then. ???: !! Scott: Let's blow them away! Jirosoyu: Alright! (Jirosoyu charges toward the Grimm before the scene cuts to Erin fighting against Licker) Licker: *Hiss* Erin: Come on freak, I can do this all day! (Jessica is seen still struggling to free herself from the tongue) Jessica: *Struggling* Gnn, keep going Erin! Erin: Hang on Jess I'll get you down! (Licker hisses as he moves his tongue) Jessica: W-WHOA!! (Jessica suddenly starts heading to Erin) Jessica: ERIN LOOK OUT!!! Erin: !! (Jessica slams into Erin, knocking them both down) Jessica: NNG!!! Erin: OW!! Jessica: A-Are you okay? Erin: Y-Yeah.. I- (Suddenly the tongue wraps around them both) Jessica: OH NO NOT AGAIN!! Erin: EWWWW!!! Licker: *Hiss* (Erin and Jessica are hauled up in the air) Jessica: OH great now what?! Erin: I don't know! Jessica: Hey! Fun's over, let us go you freak! (Licker just hiss and moves this tongue and the two girls around like crazy. Erin: AHH AHH AHH STOP!! Jessica: THIS IS NOT FUN!! Licker: *Snarl* Erin: *Groans* I think I'm gonna vomit! Jessica: DON'T YOU DARE PUKE NEAR ME!! Erin: Ooooh god... Its coming! Jessica: SOMEONE HEEEEELP!! (Back with Emily she's seen dodging explosion) Boom: HAHAHA!! MORE AND MORE BOOMS!!! Emily: Jeez, he really IS insane! Boom: BOOMS!!! (Emily sees a sack flying toward her which she blasts with energy, causing it to explode in mid air) Emily: Whew! That was close! Boom: *Clapping* FIRE WORKS!!! MORE!!! (Booms starts throwing more and more sacks like crazy in the air) Emily: AAHHH!! *runs away* (Emily keeps running as the sacks fall down) Emily: !! OH NO!!! (Emily jumps behind a rock as the sacks explode) Emily: HOLY CRAP!!! (As more explosions appear though out the battle field, the scene starts to show the heroes getting over powered by they're enemies) Yang: *Struggling* GET BACK YOU BASTARDS!! Foxtrot: THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!! Okuyasu: NEED A HAND!! Koichi: I CAN'T HOLD THESE GUYS DOWN ALL AT ONCE!!! (The Grimm continue pushing forward) ???: RIP THEM TO SHREDS!!! Yang: *Growls* (A Targhul then jumps forward toward Yang who blocks it with her metal arm. The Grimm bites down on her metal arm) ???: *Snarling* Yang: G-GET OFF!!! Shade: YANG!!! (Alex and his crew are seen getting tired) Alex: D-Damn it! We can't keep this up... Peter: This is...insane! Izuku: If I keep this up, I'm gonna have more than just a broken arm... (Grimoire is seen watching the battle) Grimoire: YEs... Yes. KILL THEM ALL! (Back with the heroes) Josuke: THIS IS INSANE!!! Yang: *Punching the Targhul* GET!! OFF!! ME!!! Miles: WE'RE BEING OVERRUN!!! Kyle: AAAHHHH!!! (Back with Erin and Jessica) Erin: *Moans*.... (Licker stops swinging the two around) Erin:... Jessica: You okay Erin? Erin; If he does it again, I'm really gonna lose my lunch.... Jessica: Crap... (JEssica looks over to see the heroes being overwhelmed) Jessica: And our friends are losing too! This isn't good! (The heroes are seen starting to run back from the Grimm) Alex: FALL BACK!!! Peter: WE CAN'T!! (The heroes find they're escape route cut off) Pete: We're trapped!! Alex:...… (Alex and the heroes all turn to face the Targhul as Grimoire watches them) Grimoire: It's over heroes! Without the God of Light on your side, you're weak! This is your end! (The Grimm prepare to attack. Alex braces himself for the next attack) Alex:..... ???: GRIMOIRE!!!! Alex: !! Grimoire: What?! (The heroes all look over) Miles:....Holy crap. Kyle: It's.... (Everyone looks over to see Blake Hendricks standing outside the battle field) Grimoire: Well well! The Demon comes to grace us with his presence! Blake H: Its over Grimoire! Stand your men down! You don't need to die! Grimoire: Really now?! And yet you come alone!? Blake H: I'm not gonna ask again, stand down! Grimoire: HA! you are a fool! Your allies are falling before! You cannot win! Blake H: Too bad for you! I brought back up! (Behind Blake, the rest of his Purified Grimm Targhuls come and join him) Pete: Oh my! Its all of them! Grimoire:..... Alex: He did it! He brought all of them! (Team Ace and Team JNPR also join Blake) Jin: The cavalry has arrived! Jason: I GOT A SPIRIT AND A GRIFFON AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!! Icarus: *Screech* Grimoire:... Akinari. Akinari: Sir? Grimoire: I am here by promoting you to be my second in command. Akinari: S-Sir? Grimoire: And as my second: You are to lead the army and destroy EVERY ONE of our enemies. Understood? Akinari:.... Grimoire: Understood!? Akinari: Y-Yes sir! (Akinari turns to the army) Akinari: All forces, prepare yourselves! The traitors come charging from the hills! (The Grimm all roar) Akinari: Now what sir? Grimoire: Deal with them. I have some business to attend to concerning Mr. Hendricks here. Akinari: Right. (Grimoire nods and walks off) Akinari: *Turns to the army* CHARGE NOW!!! (The Grimm head toward Blake's army) Nora: Here they come! Blake H: Everyone, charge in! We end this battle right here and now! TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts